Ad hoc (or “on the fly”) networks are known in the art. When forming such an ad hoc network for the transmission of data between various nodes in the network numerous problems associated with the connectivity, signal quality and the allocation of bandwidth in the system may arise. These and many other issues may be magnified when various nodes enter or leave the network at various points in time. Nodes may enter or leave networks due to, for example, network reconfiguration, the failure of a node, or any of a variety of other reasons.
Today's networks are capable of handling a broader spectrum of information services that may include video, graphics data, imagery, timely situational awareness updates, etc. In the context of ad hoc networks, the need for ubiquitous, timely and robust communications is complicated by limited communication spectrum, decreased footprint requirements and the need for rapid network reconfigurations. In many applications, communication networks may need to react to the conditions of the battle in real-time.
Networked waveforms, with the capability to self-form and self-heal, may provide only a limited solution to this problem. Rich radio connectivity over wide ranges can require multiple waveforms and multiple frequency bands over terrestrial Line of Sight (“LOS”), Unmanned Aeronautical Vehicles (“UAVs”) and Satellites, for example. Various markets have developed a rich set of radios for communications that are applicable in different environments. Each waveform has advantages and disadvantages. Different environments (e.g., urban, forest and desert) and varied applications (e.g., terrestrial LOS, Satellite and UAVs) may require different waveforms. The choice of which waveform and frequency band may depend, for example, upon range, terrain, bandwidth and frequency reuse requirements.
What is needed is a system and method for the implementation of self-forming and self-healing networks. Additionally, what is needed is processor-readable software cord and associated hardware for network architectures that is configured to maintain a high degree of signal quality (e.g., quality of signal or QoS) while permitting various nodes to enter and leave the network in real-time. Additionally, what is needed is a network optimization algorithm that can mimic a network planner's intuition in the form of mathematical equations. These equations may be implemented as a distributed networking agent that includes processor-readable algorithms or software code for reconfiguring the network on the fly.